Genotype
What if an inmate is genetically engineered? Well, aren't you? Non-engineered humans are largely from free colonies now, and even then many colonial humans are opting for prenatal enhancement of their children. Genetic engineering began long, long ago as a solution to early megacorporate interests - producing a largely-docile labor force with phenomenal strength and resilience to low-pressure environments during the terraforming of Mars in the 2400s CE. The "Martian" genotype is, thus, the oldest known engineered human and can be found to this day, especially in the aftermath of the First Martian Revolt of 2517CE. If an individual is of a corporate genotype, mark it on their file. If they have privately tailored engineering, the specifics are likely to be unavailable due to client nondisclosure; expect the worst. What does it mean if an inmate is custom-gened? As with cybernetic augmentation, characteristics receive 3 points per character benefit invested in genetic engineering to distribute and may shift 3 points from established characteristics into others, also per benefit invested. These points can also go toward genetic abilities, which are far more limited in scope than device powers. Unlike conventional augmentation, prenatal genetic modification can ''increase an inmate's POW characteristic and never penalizes it. Parents knowingly or unknowingly selecting to significantly boost an inmate's neurosuperiority often end up with an extremely potent low-PAM individual with the potential to skyrocket in their gifts with training. Please bear in mind the limit in genetic bonus to any characteristic is +3, outside of reassigning points from other characteristics. As mentioned elsewhere, this limit and bonus is independent of augmented bonuses. Can we go back to corporate genotypes? What are some of those? *The oldest genotype, OCP-6 - "The Martian", still exists and has largely populated itself throughout the galaxy. *Omni-223, a humanoid genotype, purpose-engineered to combat rogue cathedral ships encountered in deep space. Considered an abomination by some hemophages. *Arma-CHI, noted for its fibrous nervous structure and predisposition to vacuole development for convenient nanoaugmentation. *Homo Belli, a Tri-Optimum 'ideal soldier', most of whom still serve in corporate or free militaries or PMCs. *Aleph-33-Red, the current Tyrell genetic replicant. A33R was designed to endure extreme weather conditions and anomalies of gravity during terraforming operations. *ICCOM, the ICC overseer/mediator, exploiting a curious genetic condition in which an individual's neurology becomes silicaceous over time. *MayGenE Aristocrats are members of an elite caste in Mayfieldian space. They are tall, lithe, and eerily beautiful. *There are many, many, many corporate genotypes, each designed toward a specific purpose. Don't think this is all there is. You also said genetic abilities? Yes. Each of these cost one characteristic point, and are traits intrinsic to a character's genetics. They vary ''greatly. Examples are: *Visual/textural camouflaging ability *Photosynthetic skin or hair *Greatly expanded scenting abilities *Keratinoid claws, retractable *Venom gland *High/low-pressure adaptation *Halophilia or other extremophilic tendencies I've heard of recessives. What does that mean? Imagine a software line goes out of business or gets bought out by a competitor, and there's no updates or maintenenance to keep that software compatible with a changing market. Now imagine that Corporations started distributing genemod code centuries ago, and while some have continuously applied antipirate code and prorietary protein formats to their genomes, others have simpy been cast to the wind in disenfranchised colonies and free space, and even others may have been interbred through non-competitive corporate genotypes with competing genetic rights management. As a recessive an inmate may no longer be pure human, but that inmate certainly doesn't show any signs of being purpose built, or engineered at all for that matter. What about genotypes that aren't directly engineered? Sometimes recessive genetic traits emerge as what is called an "incidental genotype". Usually, these occur on worlds heavily involved with bioengineering and terraforming, via consuming heavily engineered food products - whether animal or vegetable - and having protein and hormonal influence on the population, or via environmental gas, pollen, or spore effects on developing youths. Example incidental genotypes: *Krmija, from Aldebaran II, the Tyrell homeworld. Category:About Category:Mechanics Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Homotype